


Memories

by naght226



Series: Reach Your Dream [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crush, Engineer Alternate Universe, F/M, McLaren Crew Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naght226/pseuds/naght226
Summary: Runa have flashback through her memories





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for late update. I hope you love this story ;)

     Runa flung herself over the mattress. She closed her eyes for a moment, a smile still has not left her face. She open her eyes again, still smiling, then looked straight into the ceiling of her hotel room. The conversation in the pit garage was still on her head. Made herself smile incessantly. Makes her recall some other memories.

 

      Runa still staring at her TV with great focus. The race has just ended, the result of the race is displayed on the TV. Her eyes observed the finish position of the drivers. Until finally the podium begin. A young driver appears, wearing a white-colored hat and overalls with a large sponsor logo on the cest. The young driver looked happy, standing on the podium for the first time. Runa's eyes were fixed on the young driver, who, when highlighted from close range, had beautiful blue eyes. Somehow Runa feels there is something different when she sees that blue eyes. Runa remembered again the arrangement of the finish she had seen. The driver who finished third in that day race, 2004 Malaysian race, was named Jenson Button. Driver of BAR Honda team.

      Runa smiled with satisfaction at the sight of Driver Standings in the final race of the 2004 season held in Brazil. He saw the name Jenson Button on 3rd position in the final Driver Standings that season. A good achievement Runa thinks, because the driver was consistent with his performance. Makes Runa more idolized him, since his first 3rd podium in the Malaysian race. Runa knows, someday, the blue-eyed driver will definitely be a world champion in Formula 1. And Runa hope that it happens in the near future.

      "Good luck for next season, Jenson!" Runa said, smiling as she saw the BAR Honda driver was highlighted by the camera.

 

      The 2005 season, Honda BAR team suffered a setback, as did the results obtained by Jenson Button. But Runa was happy when finally, a year later, Jenson earned his maiden win at the 2006 Hungarian race. She cheered loudly when she saw the BAR Honda driver touch the finish line at the front. Even Runa did not care when her mother admonished her who was having fun because her favorite drive won the race. Her admiration for Jenson Button is increasing more.

 

      Again, afterwards, the Honda team suffered a setback. Runa is constantly following the developments of Jenson Button and his team, knowing that Honda's team is experiencing financial problems. So it certainly also has an effect on the development of the car and affect the ability of the car on the track. But Runa did not expect, when at the end of 2008, she found news on the internet that the Honda team withdrew from the grid of Formula 1. Make her favorite driver threatened not get a seat to race in next season. From that day on, Runa always prayed, hoping that next season she would still be able to see Jenson Button on the grid. Runa felt sad if she had to imagine Jenson is not on the grid next season.

 

     Miracles come, maybe that's what Runa can say when she knew Jenson Button will race in the 2009 season under a private team named Brawn GP. Runa was delighted to find out the news. Finally she will be able to see again Jenson action on the track. Because at the end of the 2008 season she had feared that in the next season she would not be able to see Jenson action again, so when the 2009 season drivers are announced, Runa is determined to attend one of the races in the 2009 season.

 

    Runa still remembers how angry her father to her when he knew she used her own savings to buy ticket of F1 Malaysia 2009 race. But Runa did not care. She insisted to see the action of her favorite driver at the Sepang circuit. She remembered the euphoria she felt when she arrived at Sepang. It was not a waste thing she came to witness Jenson's action on that day. She kept shouting excitedly as she raised the banner he had written saying "Go! Go! Jenson Button!" with the addition of number 22 under the words of encouragement with a white background and the edge is bright green. Such a same bright green color on the Brawn GP's car. After the race that full of tension and stopped because torrential rain after 33 laps, Jenson Button got the 1st podium. Make Runa cheer hoarsely when she saw Jenson received the trophy on the podium. It was an amazing experience for her. So she decided to capture the moment by taking pictures from the grand stands.

 

    After the Malaysian race, Jenson Button remained the most dominant in the next five races, though afterwards he did not get the 1st podium. But he still always finish in the order of points. Runa's fear of Brawn GP team is unproven. It turned out that the private team created a great car. Until finally Runa’s expectations many years ago comes true. Jenson Button became Formula 1 world champion in 2009 season with Brawn GP team. Runa cheered loudly and almost cried because felt really moved, after seeing the journey that is not easy from her favorite driver, and finally Jenson could become world champion. Runa is really grateful, and hopes next season will be a good season for Jenson in the world of Formula 1.

 

    That afternoon Runa had opened her browser. Until finally she began to check the latest Formula 1 news. When she read some news, she was shocked to find that Brawn GP would turn into a Mercedes team and her favorite driver would not be on the team. According to the news, Jenson Button will move to the McLaren team from the 2010 season. Runa frowned. Then she thought, and suddenly got the idea. She checked the official website of McLaren F1 Team. After she looked and read the info listed on the website, Runa immediately smiled broadly. She saw job vacancies for engineers at McLaren. And she tried her luck by sending an email.

 

    Runa did not expect when a few days later she received an email and also phone that told she passed file selection for McLaren job vacancy. Selection was continued into the interview. Runa does her best but also prepares for the worst. She does not want to be too disappointed if she does not get away. After waiting for about a week, she got a phone again and it turns out she was declared passed and accepted in the McLaren F1 Team. For a moment Runa was surprised, thinking that it was only a dream. Until finally came the email telling the day of her departure to London. Runa was really happy. Eventually she gets her way into the world of Formula 1 she loves so much.

 

    Although Runa had to argue with her father about the job she just got, but eventually she got permission. Even though her father was still half-hearted to give permission for her to go to London. But for Runa, it is more than enough if she is allowed to try the job that she really wants. She remembered exactly how happy and nervous she was when she arrived in London to meet with someone from McLaren who picked her up and immediately took her to the McLaren Technology Center in Woking. Met with Ron Denis and several other officials at McLaren. Until finally she submitted to two senior engineers, Veronica and Lionel, who guided her during her work at McLaren Technology Center. Runa tried to learn as much as she can from Veronica and Lionel, tried to make a good impression on her boss. Until slowly the two senior engineers and their boss began to realize that Runa's ability improvement was fast enough.

 

    Runa was grateful for her reputation in the department where she works was very well known. But Runa still not satisfied. Because her dream was to become an engineer in McLaren's pit garage team, not at McLaren Technology Center. She was anxious to get inside the McLaren pit garage crew. Because she wants to work directly in the world of Formula 1. Working directly for the McLaren F1 team, see the action of the drivers from the pit garage, seeing his favorite driver in action. See Jenson Button directly at the McLaren pit garage.

 

    That afternoon, when summer break in 2010, Runa was in a hurry to bring the files from the aerodynamic department to her department. But the elevator was full, so she was forced to carry a large pile of heavy files through the stairs. She tried walked on the stairs very carefully, not wanting to see if her files fell. But unfortunately, Runa fell on the stairs because stepping on her own shoelaces. All her files fell apart on the stairs. When she was about to get up, she was surprised when someone asked her from the back. But Runa is even more surprised when she realized who is asking her. Jenson Button was standing behind her. Runa was still dazed with surprise when Jenson tried to help her to get up, even helped her to collect her files on the stairs. Afterwards Jenson told her to be careful, even Jenson patted her head just before he finally passed from the stairs. Leave Runa who was still surprised by the unexpected encounter.

 

    The second time Runa saw Jenson Button at the McLaren Technology Center in September 2010, when Runa was did her work next to the research division's room. She was turning her gaze from the laptop screen, when the door of the research room opened after someone had entered and forgot to close the door. She was surprised to see the room, seen Martin along with Lewis and Jenson were talking seriously while standing. Runa secretly steals a glance at Jenson. She kept turning to look at her laptop screen and also toward him. Until after a few minutes, she saw Jenson about to looking toward the door of Runa's office. Runa immediately stared at her laptop screen again, trying to focus again. Suddenly, Veronica asked her for a help. When Runa came back after helping Veronica, the research division room was empty.

 

    She was about to return to the hotel after completion of the briefing for the preparation of the Valencia test tomorrow. As she passed a room, she could hear the voice she recognized. She chose to approach the open door of the room, peeking with one eye. She could saw in the room Lewis was talking with the race engineer. Runa watched carefully, hoping inwardly. As she broadened her gaze, she finally found what she was looking for. Seen Jenson was sitting in front of Lewis. Runa smiled as she saw the blue-eyed man. Until suddenly, Jenson was looking straight at her. Runa immediately stepped aside silently. Luckily, she had managed to turn at the corner of the corridor just as the door opened.

 

    Runa was enjoying a glass of coffee and toast that became her first breakfast at McLaren's pit garage. She was leaning on the wall outside the pit garage when she heard someone who was talking not far from her. When she turned his head, she saw Martin talking to Lewis and Jenson. Runa who was shocked to see them, choking because drinking too quickly. Runa hurriedly walks away as she looked from the corner of her eye, Jenson starts to looking toward her.

 

    That night after the second Valencia test session was over, Runa was discussing the data with Ed and Tom in the engineer room when someone asked them about Peter. Runa was familiar with the voice, glanced and saw Jenson who was standing at the entrance of the engineer room. Ed went straight to Jenson while Runa was still staring at Jenson. Runa just looked away as Tom spoke again, allowing Runa to share her focus on her conversation with Tom and keep trying to hear Jenson's voice. When Jenson asked again, Runa tried from looking back. Until finally she heard Jenson end his chat with Ed and left the room.

 

    The empty coffee cup still clutched in her hand as her eyes focused on the left pit garage, looking at the tall figure in the white overalls. When Runa still busy with her own thoughts, Jenson turned around and for a few seconds their eyes meet. Runa immediately headed toward the corridor, with an increased heartbeat.

 

    Runa stared at Tom's laptop with great focus, trying to do a brief analysis of the data that displayed, while occasionally checking other screens. Her eyes were fixed on the name of Jenson Button on the screen that showing the time records of all the drivers. It's the first day she's watching Jenson doing laps by lap on the track. She saw Jenson still perched in 3rd position, with lap times per lap change. In silence, Runa continued to encourage Jenson in her heart. After many laps, Tom seems to tell Ed and Ed immediately told the pitwall to get Jenson to push his car as much as possible. Not long after Runa saw Jenson's time record trimmed 0.1 seconds. She smiled widely.

 

    After ran to the toilet, Runa chose to step back into the engineer room casually. Suddenly she heard someone shouting from behind. When she turned, she was surprised. From the opposite end Runa saw Jenson stepping toward her. As their positions got closer, Runa could see Jenson's wet T-shirts as well as overalls tied to his waist. His brunette hair was wet with sweat. When they had faced each other, Jenson thrust out her ID card that had been detached from her ID card’s strap. Runa accepts it with a shock that still controls her. As Jenson passed and reached the end of the corridor, Runa ventured to praise Jenson. And she could see Jenson turned to her and smiled and nodded slowly before moving on again. Make her smile broadly at the sight of Jenson's smile.

 

    Runa still in the engineer room until about 8 PM on the last day of the test on the Jerez circuit. While analyzing the data with focus, her spirits were still high because of the music she hear from her laptop. Suddenly, someone asked from the door, making Runa startled. As she turned, she saw Jenson standing at the entrance. Runa did not answer immediately, but afterwards she answered Jenson's question. When she asked Jenson she was looking for who, it turns out Jenson came into the engineer room because he heard music that came from Runa's laptop. Afterwards Jenson chose to leave Runa so Runa can continue her work again. Makes Runa a little pensive because of the unexpected visit, but happy to be able to talk for a moment with Jenson.

 

     At first the voices was not too clear, but after Runa move closer to the source of that voices, she could hear 3 people who seemed talk from a room not far from where she was standing. At the same time, her ears caught a very familiar voice. Jenson's voice.

    "By the way Ed, who is the young girl that always hangs around you and Tom?" Jenson asked.

    "Young girl?" Ed said.

    "Yes, a young girl who sat with both of you in engineer room when i searched Peter" Jenson said.

    "Ah, do you mean Runa?" Tom said.

    "Runa? So that's her name?" Jenson said.

    Runa listened to all their conversations until finally their voices were out of earshot. As she passed the room where they were have conversations, the room was empty. For a moment Runa didn’t believe if she was became a topic for three of them. But Runa chose not to think about it and walking toward to engineer room, with a smile.

 

    Runa's dark brown eyes peek from the sidelines of the neatly tidied tires on the rack. She could see Jenson's firm back, standing up looking at his laptop. When Runa feels quite satisfied looking at his figure from close range, she is about to step back into the engineer room. But her legs instead kicked the tools on the floor and the sound of clank spread in the middle of the pit garage. Runa who did not think that she would make a sound, was about to run, but her jacket sleeves snagged on the tire rack. Makes her go nowhere.

    "What are you doing in here?" Jenson asked, as he found Runa still standing behind the tires rack.

    "Nothing. I just. . .looking around. . . " Runa said, without daring to look at Jenson. Quietly still trying to take off the sleeves of her jacket.

    "Are you stuck?" Jenson said again, amused. When he saw Runa who was trying to release the sleeves of her jacket.

    "I guess. . .yes " Runa said. She felt her cheeks blushed from being caught.

    "Here, let me help you" Jenson said with a snort of amusement. Runa watched Jenson's hand touch the end of her jacket. Helps to remove the sleeves of her jacket from the tire rack.

    "Thanks" Runa said, when Jenson manages to help her. Still didn’t dare look at Jenson.

    "You always work hard, don't you?" Jenson said suddenly.

    "Work hard?" Runa confused, lift her face a little. She could see Jenson's blue eyes, which instantly made her heart rate rise dramatically.

    "Always be the last one who left the engineers room, work with data until night in the same day to analyze more, discussing more" Jenson said.

    "Well, it sounds great if you say that," Runa said, trying to smile as best she could. Somehow she was very happy Jenson said that.

    "Here" Jenson said, nodded, told Runa to follow him.

Runa followed Jenson, they stopped when she was near Jenson's car.

    "I've met you, don’t i? Before you join the team" Jenson murmured, looking at her.

    "Yes, last year, in the factory" said Runa, a little surprised because Jenson still remember the incident.

    "You're little girl that i met on the stairs, right?" Jenson said again.

    "Yeah. . .i'm a girl that you help. Thanks for that day" Runa said, lifting her face and smiling. He saw Jenson smile sweetly and nodded to her.

    "I don’t think that you are really working for McLaren. Which i mean is, in specific area, in a serious area. . .you know" Jenson said again.

Meanwhile Runa was busy admiring Jenson's car. The car is usually driven by Jenson, her favorite driver.

    "Not a surprise. Anyone who saw me in first time always have thought. Maybe because my face is not an engineer face" said Runa with a meaningful smile.

    "I think it's because you're very young. Nobody can make a guess that you are an engineer in McLaren pit garag" Jenson snorted.

    "But i am. So, that's why last year, when you help me when I fell down in the stair you look so surprised?" Runa said, looking at Jenson. She could see Jenson's beautiful blue eyes looking at her.

    "I think yeah. At first because i had think why a young girl like you wandering in factory? Because you look too young for working. Second, because i have to say anything about aerodynamics and all-engineer-things" Jenson said with an amused smile.

    "Yeah, back then, i still worked at engine department. That day i must brought all documents from aerodynamic department to my department. Unfortunately, i fell down" Runa snorted.

    "Really sorry to hear that. But no wonder why you fell down, too much for little girl like you to get alone all papers like that day. At least, it must be brought by 2 person" Jenson laughed.

    "Yeah, maybe. But i like to tackling any obstacle by myself" Runa smiled.

    "Have a die hard personality, are not you?" Jenson said with a smile. A typical smile of Jenson’s. Make Runa want to jump for joy when she saw his smile from this close distance.

    "Maybe" Runa said with an amused smile.

For a moment they fell silent, while Runa looked back in amazement at the car.

    "Great car, isn’t it?" Jenson asked suddenly.

    "Yeah, a great and good one. I always wanted to see Formula 1 car from close distance. It's like one of the many dreams that i had. A dream car, like people who really love Formula 1 always said. Now, i have this chance" Runa said honestly. Still staring at the car.

    "So, basically you are Formula 1 fans?" Jenson asked.

    "Yeah, i think i'm hard fans of Formula 1 from long time ago. I've watched Formula 1 since i was a kid" Runa nodded.

    "So that's your motivation to enter McLaren?" Jenson said again.

Runa looked up, trying to stare at Jenson's face, staring into his blue eyes.

    "Yes. I love Formula 1, at first maybe i just loved it as a sport. But after several years, i know that Formula 1 not only a sport. I loved it more. I started to wondering, how can i enter Formula 1 world. And then i know i can enter that world as an engineer. So, i started to study hard until i can enter engineer faculty and finished my undergraduate and graduate program. After that i found job vacancy in McLaren site and can made my way to Woking, more hardwork for 1 year and now i can standing here" Runa smiled.

    "So you got your dream since child, right?" Jenson said.

    "One of my dreams. Yes" Runa nodded.

    "And what else that you've dreamed about?" Jenson said again.

Runa just smiled as she looked at Jenson's car again. An answer formed in her head. But she chose not to say it.

    "I think i must be back to my room. Mega thanks, by the way" Runa said.

    "Mega thanks? For what?" Jenson asked.

    "You let me have a look to your car from closest distance. One of my dreams, remember?" Runa said, smiling amused.

    "You can do that anytime, you know. You are a McLaren pit garage crew now" Jenson snorted.

    "Yeah, but this is my first time to saw it in this distance" Runa said again.

    "From now, you can do that anytime, especially in my garage side" Jenson said with a friendly smile.

Runa felt happiness growing inside her chest. She felt luck is on her side.

     "Good luck for your tomorrow test, then" Runa said, as she started to step back.

     "Thanks, good luck for you too. Maybe you can have a position like Ed very soon" Jenson said.

     "Hope so" Runa said with a grin.

     "Who is your name, little girl?" Jenson said, as Runa just turned to step toward the engineer room.

     "Runa Indika Safira. You can call me Runa" Runa said, a little surprised by Jenson's question.

     "Nice to meet you, Runa," Jenson nodded. His blue eyes look warm.

     "Nice to meet you too. See you!" Runa said, trying to give her best smile and wave her hand.

Runa immediately turned and walked toward the engineer room. Runa felt her heart want to explode, so happy because she get an unexpected opportunity to talk with her favorite driver.

 

      Runa's memory returned to her hotel room. She still smiles after she finishes remembering her memory with Jenson, especially the last memory she had in the pit garage. She did not expect in the end, after waiting for 1 year since starting work at McLaren Technology Center, she could get a chance to talk with Jenson like she did today. Even able to see and touch the car that used by Jenson. An experience that usually can be obtained by fans who can afford to buy VIP tickets or pit garage special guest that comes from the millionaire and also the artist.

      As she begin to close her sleepy eyes, she remembered again the words Jenson had spoken to her. She feel motivated again, to keep trying better. And she also hopes, hopefully next time the lucky goddess will come back again, like today.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, sorry for any grammar error. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
